


The beginning of the end of the new beginning

by redsnake05



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets that explore what might happen, when the gods have left, but their new beginning might be ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of the end of the new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



Michele wasn't surprised when Agnetha showed up on her doorstep. She merely opened the door and ushered her in, taking her down the hallway to the kitchen. She put the kettle on.

"What's your name now?" she asked.

"Lis," she said. Michele looked at her closely. The eyes were the same, and the expensive, understated taste in jewellery, but her hair was dark and her body rounded and more graceful. 

"There's always a loophole," she continued. "Always. You know that."

"There was always one for goddesses," agreed Michele. "But we are no longer goddesses."

"More's the pity," said Lis. "I have barely gotten my fortune back to a respectable level." Michele poured water into the pot and bought it to the table with the cups. She turned it three times one way, back once the other, before she poured. The water steamed in the cups, and Michele thought of what Ingrid would make of the signs.

"Why come to see me?" asked Michele.

"There is always a loophole," repeated Lis. "They'll be back, one day soon."

"And the whole thing starts again," said Michele. "A snake gnawing on his own rotten tail, growing more venomous by the second."

"Perhaps," said Lis. "It would be wise to have a plan."

"Perhaps," said Michele, "I already have one."

>>>>

Ty sat at the kitchen table in the last of the sun, cup cradled in his hands. He loved to sit here and soak up the last of the warmth; he would never admit to anyone that there was still a tiny part of him that was cold. It was buried deep and he ignored it as best he could, even when he woke up in the night, chilled, even under heavy blankets, and with Dawn lying too still next to him.

"It's not coming back," Dawn said, coming to sit next to him. He curled one arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then her forehead as she tilted her face up, then finally to her lips.

"I'll stop brooding, I promise," said Ty. He knew that it would be coming back. The cold and dark was waiting for him somewhere, and would get him eventually. He'd struggled against fate; they both had. It had been a long road back to this comfort. Ty knew that fate was waiting. He could hear it rattling its chains.

>>>>

Gaia paused outside the fruit shop, drawing closer to the window to get out of the rush of London traffic, wincing as she always did at the smell of apples. Even though the goddess was gone, the smell still turned her stomach. Pulling out her phone, she checked the message.

_I still remember your cunt_ she read. Her stomach turned again. She couldn't forget either, even with Idunn gone. She didn't delete it, though. She needed to remember, to stay safe and far away. These messages just reminded her that it wasn't the end.

>>>>

Axl woke in the late morning and stretched. His limbs felt strange sliding over the sheets and he paused, a half-remembered dream running through his head. He ran his hand along his side, up over his chest and down his belly, not sure if he was hoping to find himself male or not. His hand encountered nothing but his half-hard cock and he relaxed into the sheets, not sure if he was relieved or not.

The door banged open and he pulled his hand away as Zeb bounced into the room. 

"Your cousin Olaf just called," he said. "He's coming over. Said it was important." Axl groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. "And, get this," Zeb continued, "last night I dreamed you were a woman. I don't suppose you turned into one in the night? You were hot in my dream. You should show me your tits."

Axl laughed nervously from under the pillow, secretly sorry he didn't have tits, not that he'd show them to Zeb even if he did.

"Go away," he said. 

"You looked just like that blonde, your brother Mike's girlfriend. I suppose it's too much to expect you'd be as hot as her."

Axl sat up, throwing his pillow at Zeb. "Go away," he said again. "I don't want to think about my brother's girlfriend."

"Liar," said Zeb. "Everyone wants to think about her."

"Please, now is not the time. Olaf is coming over, and I really, really need a coffee."

"Okay, I'll make one," said Zeb, wandering out of the room. "I wonder if he's going to bring either of his girlfriends."

Axl watched him go, shaking his head. Outside, the sun was shining bright and fierce, but he still shivered as he remembered his dream. A dog started barking outside and he remembered the high, fierce howling he'd heard, right before his dream turned red and black. He hoped Olaf would help; get him stoned, chill him out. 

Climbing out of bed, he tugged on yesterday's jeans and a t-shirt that might have been clean. As he walked into the kitchen and picked up his coffee, Olaf rushed down the hall and stopped in front of him.

"It's starting again," he said. Axl heard the barking pick up again outside and his heart sank. He heard the smash of a breaking plate and Zeb's voice as if from far away.

"I remember you," Zeb said. Axl buried his face in his hands.


End file.
